


Spruces Guard Our Fairytale

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also I consider this more "writing practice" than anything but eh maybe someone will like it lol, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, For once the problem in Merlin's life is that he has too many friends asd;fjj;asdfa;sdf, Golden Age AU, Lancelot's alive because I say so, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Twoshot, Weddings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “I can hear you thinking, love,” Gwaine said quietly – Merlin stiffened in embarrassment as he realized he had kept him awake this whole time.  Gwaine turned over so he was facing Merlin, his concerned expression illuminated by the magic-made stars above.  “What’s wrong?”“… it’s nothing.  Don’t worry about it.”Merlin couldfeelGwaine’s skeptical gaze.  “I doubt it’snothingif it’s keeping you up until this hour.  C’mon, what’s on your mind?”Merlin chewed his lip for a moment, still staring at the ceiling.  “It shouldn’t be bothering me this much, but…” He sighed.   He turned his head to meet Gwaine’s gaze.  “I can’t decide if I want Gwen or Lancelot to be my Best Man.”Sometimes problems have easy solutions.  And Merlin learns that sometimes he just has to talk to someone about it.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merwaine Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055507
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Fly we on o'er hill and dale_  
>  _spruces guard our fairytale_  
>  _hemlock branches bless and stay_  
>  _upon my lovely's wedding day_  
>  _Joy on thy fair handfasting day!_ \-- _Handfast Blessing,_ SJ Tucker

It was a calm night in Camelot – the last tendrils of winter finally releasing their hold on the world, and new excitement rising with the coming spring. Most everyone from the king and queen to the knights and the servants were asleep in their beds, getting their rest before the new day arrived.

Everyone, that is, except one.

Or, at least that’s how it felt like to the Court Sorcerer, Merlin, who had been unable to sleep as a question plagued his mind. A question that, no matter how he looked at it, no matter how much he agonized, he was unable to think of a way to make everyone happy. Including himself.

Gwaine laid peacefully by his side, his back to Merlin and his breathing low and even.

Well, at least Merlin could be grateful that Gwaine was getting some sleep, even if he himself seemed unable to.

Merlin turned over once more, now lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling he had enchanted to match the sky above the castle. It was a cloudless, moonless night, and he could see the stars in full splendor as they shone down upon Camelot.

But they didn’t seem to hold any answers for him either.

Then Gwaine sighed.

“I can hear you thinking, love,” Gwaine said quietly – Merlin stiffened in embarrassment as he realized he had kept him awake this whole time. Gwaine turned over so he was facing Merlin, his concerned expression illuminated by the magic-made stars above. “What’s wrong?”

“… it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Merlin could _feel_ Gwaine’s skeptical gaze. “I doubt it’s _nothing_ if it’s keeping you up until this hour. C’mon, what’s on your mind?”

Merlin chewed his lip for a moment, still staring at the ceiling. “It shouldn’t be bothering me _this much,_ but…” He sighed. He turned his head to meet Gwaine’s gaze. “I can’t decide if I want Gwen or Lancelot to be my Best Man.”

Gwaine mouthed a silent _oh._ “I see.”

Merlin sighed once more. “Our wedding’s in a month so I know I have some time to choose, but I don’t know what to do. I love them both and I want _both_ of them to be involved; I want _both_ of them at the front with us… but I can’t decide between them. And I don’t want to hurt the other by not choosing them.”

Gwaine looked over Merlin, brow furled.

Then he opened his arms, inviting Merlin closer. “C’mere.”

Merlin accepted, turning to his side and scooting over to rest his head on Gwaine’s shoulder and press himself to Gwaine’s side.

Gwaine pulled him close, pressed a light kiss to Merlin’s hair, and began running his hand in a comforting motion along Merlin’s arm. “You’ve been really stressed out about this, huh?”

Merlin nodded. Then he sighed and then nuzzled closer. “Why can’t I just ask you to be my Best Man,” he muttered.

Merlin felt Gwaine’s answering chuckle, and it brought a small smile to his own face.

Gwaine said, “I’m flattered, but I’m afraid I’ve already been asked to be one of the grooms.”

Merlin’s smile widened, but he deadpanned back, “Oh. Well, guess we’re stuck with that then – I can’t ask you to abandon your grooms duties a month before the wedding, after all.”

Gwaine chuckled a bit, and he placed a second soft kiss to Merlin’s hair.

They fell into a silence then, both of them staring up at the stars as they thought, and Gwaine’s hand still rubbing slowly along Merlin’s arm.

Then Gwaine spoke up.

“Why not ask both? Have them both be your Best Man?”

Merlin blinked. He lifted his head to give Gwaine a perplexed look. “That’s a bit unusual, isn’t it?”

Gwaine shrugged. He smirked a bit. “We’re already having an unusual wedding, love. First magical handfasting in Camelot in… about thirty years, isn’t it?”

Merlin blinked. He lowered his head back to Gwaine’s shoulder. “I suppose that’s true,” he said. He paused for a moment in thought, considering what Gwaine had said. “… Do you really think I should ask both? Have two Best Mans?”

“I see no reason why not.”

“You don’t think they’d mind?”

“Not at all. I’m sure they’ll be honored.”

“… but if I have two, it’d be strange for you to only have Percival.”

“Well that’s a simple enough fix: I’ll just ask Elyan if he wants the job, too.”

Merlin stared hard into the darkness ahead, trying to process what had just happened. Gwaine had said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, that Merlin couldn’t believe that it could be so easy. “It _can’t_ be that easy.”

“Why not? If it makes you happy it can’t that bad of a solution.”

“Well… because nothing in my life ever _has_ been that easy. I feel like we must have solved it wrong, somehow.”

Gwaine let out a small breath. He lifted his head. “Merlin, look at me, love.”

Merlin did. Gwaine met his eyes, assurance solidly filling them.

“You don’t have to solve everything alone now, love. And not everything has a complicated solution. Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about it, and an easy answer becomes obvious.”

Merlin blinked at Gwaine, before a grateful smile crossed his face. “Thank you,” he said.

Gwaine smiled at him too, before lifting his head to give Merlin’s lips a peck. “Anytime. Now get some sleep,” he said. “No doubt you’re exhausted – because I know I am.”

Merlin laughed softly, but he dropped his head back to Gwaine’s chest before letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Gwaine looked him over with soft eyes for a moment longer, before he himself dropped his head back to the pillow and did the same.

Within minutes they were both peacefully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later found many of the residents of the castle outside in the gardens – Courtiers to knights to servants alike. It was a warm, spring day, and they were all a bustle with excitement, seated on the benches had been set up in two columns, facing towards an expansive spruce.

Arthur was the first to stand at the front, taking his place as the officiant in front of his people.

Hunith was next. She walked alone, but her head was high and no one could deny the look of happiness on her face. She took her spot next to Arthur and gave him a nod, before the two of them looked back down the path once more.

It had been an unusual request, none could deny that, but as the four groomsmen walked down – Gwen and Elyan side-by-side, followed by Percival and Lancelot – neither could none deny that it was the perfect solution, and everyone was happy to have their role.

They were followed by a white dragon, trilling happily and dropping rose petals along her path (via holding a bush previously ripped from the ground in her mouth and shaking it), before dutifully sitting proud and tall at the front beside Arthur. The king gave her an amused glance, before glancing back forward.

And there were the final players.

Merlin and Gwaine walked down together, Gwaine’s arm hooked around Merlin’s elbow, and clad in a white shirt and a long black, sleeveless overcoat. A small gold circlet sat on his head – typical of a knight’s wedding garb.

Merlin looked just as regal, with a black doublet embroidered with gold over a white shirt. He too had a circlet to match Gwaine’s, but his was decorated with small golden horns – a Dragonlord custom that Hunith remembered Balinor had mentioned.

They reached the front without taking their eyes off each other – walking slowly and with soft, overjoyed smiles on both of their faces. But once they stood before Arthur, they lowered their hands and clasped them together.

They each spared a moment to look at who was before them, their family – Hunith, Aithusa.

And their four groomsmen – Gwen, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival – each with wide smiles on all their faces. Smiles they only matched.

Then they turned to Arthur.

And the king smiled. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
